Jean-Luc Picard
Jean-Luc Picard był oficerem Gwiezdnej Floty w 24 wieku, człowiek, mężczyzna. Był dowódcą okrętu flagowego Gwiezdnej Floty i jednym z jej najwybitniejszych oficerów. W ciągu jego służby wielokrotnie oferowano mu stanowisko admirała, którego jednak Picard nigdy nie przyjął, przekładając ponad wszystko służbę na okręcie. Z tych samych powodów Picard nie zdecydował się także na kierowanie Akademią Gwiezdnej Floty. Dzieciństwo Urodził się 13 lipca 2305 w małej francuskiej wiosce LaBarre na Ziemi. Jego rodzicami byli Maurice Picard i Yvette Gessard Picard. Miał starszego brata, Roberta. Ojciec był przywiązanym do tradycji hodowcą winorośli, nie uznającym nowoczesnej technologii. Było to przyczyną częstych konfliktów młodego Jean-Luca z jego konserwatywnym rodzicielem. Ojciec starał się wychować obu synów zgodnie ze zwyczajami swoich przodków i przywiązać ich do rodzinnej ziemi. Rodzinną plantację przejął jednak tylko Robert, Jean-Luc opuścił rodzinny dom, prowadzony pragnieniem spełnienia swoich marzeń o dalekich podróżach. Drogą do spełnienia tych marzeń wydawała mu się Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty. Służba w Gwiezdnej Flocie Akademia Gwiezdnej Floty W 2322 roku Picard przystąpił do egzaminu wstępnego do Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty, którego wyniki był nie wystarczający żeby został przyjęty. W następnym roku 2323 po raz kolejny powtórzył egzamin i został przyjęty do Akademii. Był jedynym kadetem pierwszego roku, który wygrał Maraton Akademii na Danula II. Już w Akademii popadł w tarapaty, kiedy za niezwykły (szczególnie u niego) przejaw agresji omal nie został wyrzucony. W powrocie do równowagi pomagał mu stary ogrodnik Boothby, znajomość z którym przerodziła się w prawdziwą przyjaźń, cenioną przez Jean-Luc przez całe jego życie. To właśnie Boothby pomógł mu podjąć właściwą decyzję i ukończyć Akademię. Kadet Picard ukończył Akademię Gwiezdnej Floty w 2327 jako najlepszy na roku. Wczesna służba w Gwiezdnej Flocie Zaraz po ukończeniu Akademii w 2327 roku przebywał kilka dni na bazie kosmicznej Earhart, gdzie oczekiwał pierwszy przydział w głębokim kosmosie na statku kosmicznym. Podczas pobytu w instalacji rekreacyjnej Bonestell Chorąży Picard otarł się o śmierć, gdy w czasie bójki z trzema Nausicaanami został pchnięty nożem w serce. Na szczęcie rana nie była śmiertelna dzięki szybkiej pomocy medycznej. Akta medyczne : W wyniku bójki jego prawdziwe serce zostało poważnie uszkodzone co wymagało jego zastąpienia sztucznym secem. Przeprowadzona procedura medyczna wymagała od niego co kilka lat przechodzić operacje przez chirurgów. Szybko awansował w kilka lat po ukończeniu Akademii był już komandorem. U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893 W 2332 roku Jean-Luc Picard został Pierwszym Oficerem na U.S.S. Stargazer, NCC-2893, okręcie klasy Constellation. Rok później, po śmierci jego dotychczasowego kapitana, objął dowodzenie na tym okręcie. Jednak otrzymał stały awans do stopnia Kapitana i dalej dowodził statkiem. W 2355 roku Stargazer został bez żadnej prowokacji zaatakowany przez statek Ferengi w systemie Maxia Zeta, który bardzo szybko dokonał wielkich zniszczeń. Widząc groźbę zagłady statku i załogi Picard zdecydował się na nietypowy manewr - poprzez gwałtowne przyspieszenie sprawił, że Ferengi ujrzeli Stargazera w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Ten niezwykły wyczyn przeszedł do historii Floty pod nazwą "manewr Picarda". Chwila wahania Ferengi wystarczyła, by Stargazer oddał rozstrzygającą salwę, niszcząc statek wroga. Było jednak za późno, by uratować U.S.S. Stargazera i Picard wydał rozkaz opuszczenia statku. Za stratę statku Jean-Luc Picard, zgodnie z przepisami Floty, stanął przed sądem, został jednak oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D thumb|150px|Przybycie na U.S.S. Enterprise W 2364 roku SD 41148.0 zgodnie z rozkazem Kontradmirał Norah Satie z Dowództwa Gwiezdnej Floty Kapitan Jean-Luc Picard objął dowodzenie nowego okrętu flagowego Gwiezdnej Floty USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) Podczas odczytania rozkazów byli obecni : Komandor Porucznik Troi, Porucznik Yar, Podporucznik Worf, Bosman O'Brien. (TNG: Encounter at Farpoint) 2364 SD 41461.2 Zaledwie miesiące po objęciu dowodzenia nad U.S.S. Enterprise, otrzymał od Admirała Gregory Quinn propozycję awansu do stopnia Admirała i objęcia funkcji Komendanta Akademii Gwiezdnej Floty. Po namyśle Kapitan Picard odrzuca awans, gdyż wolał dowodzić statkiem. (TNG: Coming of Age) ~~ ;2366/7 : Kapitan Picard zostaje zasymilowany przez Borg i jako Locutus przewodzi okrętowi Borg w bitwie z Flotą Gwiezdną pod Wolf 359. Po sześciu dniach od asymilacji zostaje odbity przez załogę U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. ;2371, Czas Gwiezdny 48650.1 : U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D zostaje zniszczony na skutek walki z Klingonami na orbicie Veridian III. Kapitan Picard oczekuje na nowy przydział. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E Życie osobiste Zainteresowania Wśród zainteresowań kapitana Picarda główne miejsce zajmuje archeologia, bezpośrednio związana z poszukiwaniem nowych form życia i cywilizacji. W imieniu Federacji. dokonał pierwszego kontaktu z 27 gatunkami. Po incydencie z gwiezdną sondą zainteresował się grą na flecie. Wolny czas lubi także spędzać w holodeku ze swoją ulubioną postacią detektywa Dixona Hilla, lub jeżdżąc konno. Lubi ziemską literaturę starożytną i muzykę klasyczną. Do największych problemów Picarda należą dzieci, w obecności których traci pewność siebie, czuje się nieswojo i nie wie jak z nimi postępować. ;2372, Czas Gwiezdny: 49827.5 : Kapitan Picard otrzymuje dowództwo USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E. ;2373 : Ingerencja temporalna. U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E uniemożliwia Borg zasymilowanie Ziemi. ;2375 : Kapitan Picard i jego załoga uniemożliwiają przymusowe przesiedlenie Ba’Ku zorganizowane przez admirała Dogherty’ego. ;2379, Czas Gwiezdny 56844.9 : Kapitan Picard i załoga jego okrętu ratują Ziemię przed zniszczeniem przez Scimitar - okręt remańskiego pretora Shinzona. Akta medyczne Raport głównego oficera medycznego, Komandor Beverly Crusher, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D Dzięki uprawianej niegdyś atletyce, Picard cieszy się doskonałym zdrowiem. Nadal znajduje czas na szermierkę, tenis i konne sporty, zazwyczaj w holodecku, ale wykazuje też tendencję do przepracowywania się; unika urlopów. Zgłaszał objawy bezsenności. Muszę też odnotować jego uprzedzenie do corocznych badań. Będąc świeżo upieczonym chorążym, w 2327 wdał się w bójkę, w której doznał ciężkiej rany serca wynikłej od pchnięcia nożem. Dla ocalenia życia zostało mu wtedy wszczepione sztuczne serce. Wymagało wymiany po awarii w 2365 r, nadzorowanej w Bazie Gwiezdnej 212 przez ówczesnego Głównego Oficera Medycznego na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D - Komandor Katherine Pulaski. Cztery lata później, po prawie śmiertelnym ataku Lenarian używających skompresowanej broni tetrionowej, znów zostało uszkodzone i wymienione. Odniósł też ranę głowy w okolicy prawej skroni w tym samym wypadku, który doprowadził niegdyś do śmierci komandora por. Jacka Crushera w 2355 r. Kapitan Picard wielokrotnie odnosił rany przy różnych okazjach, jednak żadna nie miała długotrwałego wpływu na psychikę. Po zasymilowaniu przez Borg, został uznany martwym przez admirała J.P. Hansona jako ofiara wojny. Zarządzenie to zostało unieważnione po jego odbiciu 6 dni później, po tym jak pokonał opanowany przez Borg umysł Locutusa i powrócił do swej własnej osobowości. Ten wyczerpujący wypadek spowodował poważne rany emocjonalne. Kapitan wymagał kilku tygodni porad psychologicznych razem z fizyczną rekonwalescencją. Podobny, choć krótszy okres wypoczynku przeszedł też po porwaniu i torturach Kardasjan w 2369 r. Aktualizacja doradcy Raport doradcy pokładowego Komandor Deanny Troi, U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-E, 2373 rok Minął mniej niż rok czasu służby na naszym nowym statku i zauważam, że myśląc o kapitanie powracam do zdarzeń z przełomu lat 2366-67: raz stłumiony duch jego doświadczeń jako Locutusa i jego wcześniejszych decyzji powrócił. To właśnie drugie spotkanie z Borg przypomniało mu o istnieniu Królowej Borg, która tropiła go wtedy. Jego reakcja na biurokratyczne procedury Floty Gwiezdnej dotyczące jego zaangażowania to temat, który jak się spodziewam zostanie rozwiązany dzięki niezwykle silnemu ego kapitana. Jednakże, opierając się na raportach oficerów obecnych, postanowiłam skupić przyszłe wysiłki w sprawie niegasnącego gniewu kapitana, na swych dawnych porywaczy w przyszłych, jeśli w ogóle nastąpią, spotkaniach z Borg. To zdarzenie ujawniło także drugi i jeszcze nie sprawdzony czynnik w procesie podejmowania decyzji przez kapitana, do rozważenia w przyszłym kryzysie: sama historia jego dowodzenia. Oczywiście kapitan Picard stworzył wybitną karierę i godne pochwały są jego osiągnięcia zarówno w dyplomacji jak i taktyce, lecz jest faktem, że opuścił swój pierwszy okręt – decyzja usprawiedliwiona przez postępowanie sądowe - i stracił drugi. Jego szybkie zgłoszenie się do objęcia nowego dowództwa rozwiało wszelkie wątpliwości we Flocie Gwiezdnej na temat jego zdolności emocjonalnej do prowadzenia nowego statku. Miało to jednak wpływ na opóźnianie jego ostatecznej decyzji o ewakuacji i samozniszczenia nowego okrętu, aby powstrzymać temporalną inwazję Borg. W tym przypadku, dzięki wpływowi pewnej siebie asystentce Zeframa Cochrane'a, Picard dał się przekonać, że samozniszczenie jest jedynym rozwiązaniem. Szczęśliwie znalazł wkrótce inne wyjście, które ocaliło statek, a także jego niezwykłą, silną więź z jego długoletnim drugim oficerem – komandorem por. Datą. Relacje osobiste ~~w rozbudowie~~ imie i nazwisko ~~w rozbudowie~~ Misja na ....... ca:Jean-Luc Picard bg:Жан-Люк Пикар cs:Jean-Luc Picard de:Jean-Luc Picard en:Jean-Luc Picard es:Jean-Luc Picard fr:Jean-Luc Picard it:Jean-Luc Picard ja:ジャン＝リュック・ピカード nl:Jean-Luc Picard pt:Jean-Luc Picard ru:Жан-Люк Пикард sr:Жан Лук Пикард sv:Jean-Luc Picard Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc Picard Jean-Luc Picard, Jean-Luc